


Enhancement

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Humor, Meeting the Parents, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekend Kink<br/>Prompt: textsfromlastnight - "So we stayed at his mom's and all got drunk and he and I hooked up in his old bedroom. Then his drunk mom came in and tackled us when we were still naked. Why does this keep happening to me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enhancement

“Come on, Kara!  I’m practically under orders - mom said if I didn’t bring a girl home this time, she was going to find me someone herself, and that would just not be good.  You’re the only girl I know who won’t take a trip to Aquaria as a marriage proposal.” Helo batted his lashes at her, giving her that puppy-dog face even she couldn’t resist.   _Thank gods he only uses it for good, ‘cause the things he could have made me do with that face…._

“What’s in it for me, Karl?”   _Have to play hard to get, or he’ll figure out how much power he has in his smile.  Frakkin’ goofball._

Helo didn’t even hesitate.  “Whatever you want.  Anything.  Just please say you’ll come home with me.”

“Anything?”   _Oh, Karl.  You are in so much trouble.  As soon as I figure out what I want._  

“Anything.  Pleeeease, Kara?”  More puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, Karl, but you’re gonna owe me.”

Helo picked Kara up and swung her around before putting her back down and hugging her like she was a rag doll.  “Thank you, Kara.  Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Karl’s mother picked Kara up almost exactly the way her son had, “Kara Thrace!  I’m so glad to finally meet you.  I’ve heard sooo much about you.”

Kara looked at Karl, who just shrugged with this embarrassed smile on his face.

His sisters weren’t expected until the next day, and his dad was out of town for something, so it was just Karl’s mom, him and Kara.  After dinner, his mom got out the ambrosia and started pouring.  “Kara, I’ve heard you can hold your liquor, so there’s plenty more where this came from.”  She raised her glass, “To Karl.”

 _Well, that seems safe enough._  “To Karl.”

Several hours and another half-bottle later, even Kara was feeling the ambrosia, and aside from that, feeling more than a little frisky.  When she took a trip to the head, she leaned over Karl on the way back and whispered in his ear, “Did she put us in separate bedrooms, Helo?”

As if she’d heard Kara, Karl’s mom poured one more shot and said, “This is the last one.  I bet you’re both feeling the trip.  I’ve put you in the last bedroom on the right.”  She looked at Karl.  “Your old room, honey.”  

When they got to the bedroom, Kara unselfconsciously stripped down to panties and a tank for sleep, and asked Karl, “What the hell kind of ambrosia is that?  I swear to gods, I have not been this horny since…” she turned her eyes up to the ceiling, “actually, I don’t think I’ve ever been this horny.”

Karl really looked embarrassed now.  “I should have told you about that.  I grew up on the stuff, so it doesn’t get to me as much, but mom’s an amateur herbalist.  She likes “enhancing” her ambrosia.”

“So your mom knew she was getting me drunk and horny?”   _That might be funny if she’d done it to someone other than me._

“Well, she knew it would affect you somehow other than just getting you drunk, yeah.  Sorry.  I really should have warned you.”

“Guess you’ll just have to suffer the consequences, Karl.  Get naked.”

“Uh,” he hesitated.

“Now, Karl.  Right frakkin’ now.”  Kara went ahead and stripped off her own tank and panties and crawled onto the bed.

He moved almost too fast for her to see then, and he was in bed with her, kissing her neck when she stopped him.  “Uh-uh, Karl.”  She pushed his head down.  “Me first.  Just because you didn’t give me a heads-up.”

Karl almost pouted, but he got right to work.  

 _At least he’s not too drunk to oh, my gods.  He really is good at that, isn’t he?_  She squirmed, tightening her thighs around his head, “Gods, Karl, please don’t stop.”

Karl applied his tongue and his lips and his fingers until Kara was screaming out her release, much too blissed-out to care that his mother could almost certainly hear her.  She was still trembling when he scooted up the bed and pushed into her.  “Gods, Kara, you feel so good.”

“Harder, Helo.  Frak me harder.”

He gave her that heart-melting smile.  “Yes, sir.  Harder, sir,” and frakked her boneless.

Right about the time she was coming down from the high of the best orgasm she’d had in a very long time, the door opened, and Helo’s mom came sauntering in.  She sat on the foot of the bed and pulled her legs up, smiled and said, “So, when can I expect grandchildren?”

Kara turned white, then red, and Karl sputtered, “Mooom,  What the hell!”

His mom smiled and Kara stared.   _Definitely comes from her side of the family.  That is a dangerous weapon._

“Just kidding, son.”  She got off the bed and hugged Karl, then walked around and hugged Kara.  “Good night, kids.”

She turned at the doorway when Kara said, “Mrs. Agathon?”

“Yes, honey?”

“I think I want to take a bottle of that stuff home with me.”

“I’m sure we can agree to terms.  We’ll talk tomorrow, Kara.”  She grinned mischievously as she shut the door.  “Don’t keep him up _all_ night, please.  He’s got chores when he’s at home.”


End file.
